


All of Me

by Neverendingslumber



Series: From OKC to Oakland [2]
Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:31:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neverendingslumber/pseuds/Neverendingslumber
Summary: 他忽然意识到，他再也不会让Russ失望了，即便已透支了一生的信用。





	All of Me

Kevin站在熟悉无比的餐馆门口，把卫衣的帽子兜在头上，双手插着口袋，微微驼背，无视周围人投来的目光。“我要包场。”他这么对老板说。老板瞪了他一眼，到底没有拒绝。Kevin记得很清楚，这位老板以前经常给他和Russ免单，无论输赢。有些事情一时半会儿恐怕很难恢复了。他等了一会儿，如愿以偿地看到一群人朝他的方向走来，里面夹着一个熟悉的身影。场下的Russ并不是那么具有侵略性的人，相反，他总是试着把自己藏进队友的影子里。那群人显然也发现了Kevin，一时愣了愣，Steven回头看了一眼Russ。路灯下，Steven高大的影子淹没了Russ的表情，Kevin忽然就有了一丝不爽，那本来是属于他的位置。

可他又有什么可抱怨的呢。

“纯属意外。”Kevin主动迎上去，故作随意地打招呼。这一点都不意外，Kevin心里知道，这家餐馆是他们以前赛后聚会的固定地点。

“喔，嗨，KD。”队友们倒是没有让他难堪，“今晚打得不错。”每个人都自觉地往边上站了站，除了Andre，他一直站在Russ身前两步的地方。

“嘿……”Kevin摸摸脑袋，Andre一直都是个好脾气，今晚却在球场上和他起了冲突。他正想开口道歉，Russ的声音却从后面传来：“我们他妈的站在这里干什么，刚才你们不都嚷嚷着饿了吗？”Russ从Andre的身后走出来，看了Kevin一眼，独自朝餐馆走去。

Kevin一晃神，觉得自己还在球场，Russ的背影孤独而倔强。

“走了。”倒是Andre主动拉了他一把，朝Russ努努嘴，“就别指望他今晚理你了。”Kevin叹口气，低头跟着前队友们走进餐馆。

他找了个离Russ最远的位置坐下。虽然远，但不妨碍他们一抬眼就看见对方。Russ在远处低着头，和Steven讨论着菜单。Kevin在心里笑了一声，这家餐馆他们来了好多年，菜单都熟记在心，根本用不着讨论，他甚至可以替Russ点他想吃的东西。

服务员走到他身边：“欢迎回来，KD先生。”他对Kevin客套地笑笑：“你准备好点单了吗？”

“让他们先点吧。”Kevin合上菜单。

“其他先生们说你是客人，你先点。”服务员礼貌地答道，语气里没有一丝尖锐，只是平和地陈述这个事实。

Kevin看他一眼，笑着点点头，指着Russ说：“我和这位先生点一样的。我想，今晚应该是芝士焗通粉吧，再配一杯鲜榨橙汁。”

服务员往Russ那边看，似乎在询问。

“你听见了，兄弟。”Russ头也不抬，目光停留在菜单上纹丝不动，语气平静，“今天输了，自然是芝士焗通粉。”

服务员点点头，继续询问其他人的选择，正要离开的时候，Russ喊住了他：“不过我今天想尝试点别的。”他终于合上菜单，抬起头，“把我的橙汁换成螺丝起子。”

Kevin平静的心情在这个时候波动了一下。Russ很自律，基本不会在赛季中喝酒，特别是在刚比完一场比赛之后。被观察的对象却不以为然，自顾自地和周围的人说说笑笑。Kevin考虑了一下要不要也喝点什么，但还是决定保持清醒。事实上，他也不确定自己是否清醒。他身在OKC，周围是以前的队友们嬉笑的声音，不远处是Russ的脸，餐馆里播放的，是他们喜欢听的背景乐。以前的他也是这样，静静地坐在一角，看着其他人闹腾，时不时插上几句冷笑话，只有在特定的音乐响起时才会加入人群里。Russ总是适时地出现在他的身边，有时候是拿比赛里的小细节开玩笑，有时候只是单纯地递一杯饮料。他们并不会在这个时候聊很多事情，他们喜欢被队友包围的感觉，无论赛季进行得顺利还是困难，都不会影响到他们的心情。所有的烦恼，留给第二天去忧虑。

Andre没说错，Russ一晚上都没理他。Kevin也没有去搭话，只是坐在属于自己的角落里，试图把自己藏到阴影里。我不再属于这里，他提醒自己不要过于投入。

“你不能开车。”聚餐结束后，Kevin忍不住上前拉住Russ。Russ哼了一声，干脆利落地甩开他的手，走到另外一边一屁股坐在副驾驶座上。

“我送他回去。”Steven说，他比Russ高出一大截，坐在他的跑车里有些好笑。Kevin忽然意识到自己从来没有开过Russ的车，以前有什么事情，都是他开自己的车送Russ回去的。显然，他现在不适合送对方回家。

Russ朝窗外挥挥手，车窗缓缓合上，透过厚厚的涂层，Kevin觉得对方貌似看了自己一眼。

当然，也有可能是他的错觉。

全明星的中场表演时间是熄灯的，起码这段时间里，球迷们的注意力并不集中在球星的身上。新奥尔良球馆的舞台非常大，足以吸引所有人的目光。工作人员在舞台下方安装了几个屏幕，好让球星们也能看见中场表演，顺便享受音响效果。

Kevin偷看了Russ一眼，那记传球之后，仿佛整个球场都松了一口气，但他自己呢？他却不确定。他们之间，即使一切都灰飞烟灭，也还有篮球的存在；即使形同陌路，以前的默契，肌肉记忆也都还在。Russ双手交叉在胸前，正专注地看屏幕上的表演。勇士的几个人看了一会儿，又找到了新的乐子，到不远处打闹去了；东部的则凑在另外一头自我陶醉；其他人有的也在听，有的趁这个机会热身或是放松。Kevin走近Russ，小心翼翼地把肩膀靠过去。

也许是歌声太打动人心，Russ回头看他的眼神意外的没有敌意。Russ看了他一眼，迅速转过头，重新把注意力转移到屏幕上。但对Kevin来说，这一个眼神已经足够。他把手放在对方的肩头上，轻轻把Russ推到一个没有灯光的角落里。Russ的眼睛在黑暗里映射着舞台上透过来的，仅有的光线。

伴奏从他们头上传来，最耳熟能详的那一首歌。

“很应景。”Kevin低声说。

“You are crazy.”Russ的气息带着炽热的温度，手指放在他的腰上。

“And I am out of my mind.”Kevin笑着接道，低下头。

Russ微微扬起头。他们并没有接吻，只是互相抵着额头，呼吸彼此的气息。

“太久了……”Kevin叹息一般地说，“我……”他想说我想你，但Russ打断了他。

“闭嘴，”Russ抵着他额头的力道又重了几分，“这是我最喜欢的一段。”

他们凝视着对方，John Legend美妙的声线回荡在整个球场里。

'Cause all of me

Loves all of you

Love your curves and all your edges

All your perfect imperfections

Give your all to me

I'll give my all to you

You're my end and my beginning

Even when I lose I'm winning

当“Glory”的和声响起时，Russ退后一步，结束了这个长久的拥抱，独自离开。Russ保持着沉默，却告诉了他一切。Kevin知道，他们又要回到球场，又要暗潮汹涌，或是形同陌路。他不介意，他不介意Russ在媒体前怎么描述他们的关系，不介意球迷们或是媒体记者们怎么看他。他要让所有人知道，无论是什么样的情形，他，Kevin Durant，依然是那个可以无条件维护Russ的人。

全明星之后的日子并不好过，Kevin完全没想到自己会在那样的情况下受伤，不得不躺在家里看剩下的常规赛。也许季后赛还能上场，也许不能。换成以前的自己，怕是已经在家烦躁地扔东西了。但这次受伤，他的心情却异常平静。他忽然意识到，现在他的球队足够强大，并不是以前那样的每场必争。他可以慢慢地休养，慢慢地恢复，而依然有着争冠的希望。

“Russ不愿意给你发短信，但要我转告一下你，好好恢复。好吧，他也没让我转告，但你懂的。”MRI检查结束后，Steph告诉他。

他忽然意识到，他再也不会让Russ失望了，即便已透支了一生的信用。从此以后，OKC就只是Russ的OKC，和他再也没有什么瓜葛。他所需要的，只是为自己的这个决定负责，为自己的目的而竭尽全力。而“不让Russ失望”这个信念，竟是他长久以来最沉重的枷锁。现在他自由了，这一刻他如释重负，却又心酸难耐。尽管如此，他还是没有勇气去看雷霆的比赛，因为他总是忍不住想，如果自己在Russ身边，会做些什么：提醒他冷静下来，分配一下球权；在他被侵犯的时候替他出头；在打出一个好球的时候和他一起庆祝；在输球之后和他一起走进更衣室，哪怕在那里大吵一架。

电视上的评论员们争论着，争论着Russ是否被过誉，是否出手太多，是否应该相信队友。去他的，Kevin心想，过了多少年，无论他做什么，你们都有各种各样的理由去挑剔，只因为他并不完美，只因为他没有活成你们想要的样子。

“我想我是疯了。”Russ出现在Kevin家门口的时候，脸色阴沉得要命，“经纪人逼着我来的，说我需要冷静冷静。天知道，看见你真是最不能让我冷静的事情了。”

Kevin不意外，Russ经纪人的短信现在还躺在他的手机里：“我不知道他哪里不对劲，整个OKC都拿他没办法。”

“进来吧，我最好不要站太久。”Kevin打开门，“要参观一下吗？不过装修很简单。”

“不用了。”Russ站在客厅，有些不知所措。Kevin从冰箱里拿一瓶水扔过去，Russ条件反射一般地接住。

“你还好么。”Kevin坐回沙发上。

“这话不该我问你么。”Russ挨着他坐下。

“不算太糟。”Kevin淡淡地回答，一时间他们陷入沉默。

“我不知道还能做什么。”过了良久，Russ终于开口，“他们说的我都懂，可那都是结果论，如果我赢了球，他们都会有另一种说法。我不想看见队友的眼神，他们信任我，可我并没有赢得比赛。”

“你信任他们吗？”

“当然了。”Russ答道，又顿了一顿，“可他们不是你。哈，说起来真是好笑，我到现在都不能说服自己在最后一刻把球给除了你之外的人。可是看看你对我都做了些什么。”

Kevin起身，双手撑在Russ肩膀后的沙发背上，把对方围在自己和沙发之间。他小心地把重心放在没受伤的那条腿上，也许是怕弄伤他，Russ很顺从地没有反抗，还用手帮他撑着半边身体。

“人们对你的吹毛求疵都不公平。”Kevin低声说，“这让我感到愤怒。”

“我不会因此改变。”

Kevin却没有继续这个话题，而是拿手指摩挲着Russ手腕上的KB3手环：“我无时无刻都很嫉妒他，因为我没有办法取代他。”

“哼。”Russ不屑地哼了一声，“起码他……”

“他怎么了？”Kevin反问道，“告诉我，难道我有比他对你残忍吗？没错，我只给你发了短信，可他不也不告而别了吗？”

“Kev，不要跟我说这个话题。”Russ轻声说，甚至带了一丝恳求，“你们永远都无法相提并论，不要跟我提他。”

“放过你自己，Russ。”Kevin低下头，亲吻对方的脖子，“我知道，我和他不一样，我无法替代他，但他也不能替代我。对你来说，没有人能替代我。”

“但对你来说，我并不是无可替代。”

Kevin低下头：“我的决定是为了……”

“不过也无所谓了，”Russ耸耸肩，打断他，“反正我是个疯狂的人，现在那个约束我的人也不在了，就更加无可救药。”他看着Kevin，一字一句地说，“我会竭尽全力，那些批评我的人，迟早都会闭嘴，并为此后悔，一直以来都是这样。”

“我可没法约束你，从没有人能够约束你。”


End file.
